Making a picture, character, or otherwise identifiable image appear on a surface has usually involved the projection of the image on an otherwise blank surface. Moreover, the progression of a sequence of images, such as simulating motion, has tended to include either a series of projecting devices working in sequence to project the images, or a single projecting device that moves or rotates. However, such systems typically require the environment in which the image is to be perceived to be relatively darker, or the image may be difficult to perceive. Moreover, the projection of an image onto a non-blank surface makes the image difficult to recognize.
Images have been embedded in random, pseudo-random, or otherwise non-recognizable patterns. This is useful for entertainment, where an image becomes apparent where it once was not apparent. For example, autostereograms are well known. However, prior embedded images have typically relied on biological responses, such as the decoupling of eye convergence, in order for the embedded image to become apparent, and not all observers are able to accomplish such decoupling. Other systems rely on a filter to be positioned intermediate the embedded image and the observer, usually in the form of eyewear. These systems are generally undesirable, as the eyewear is not conducive to ordinary activities. Accordingly, there is a need for a system for eliciting embedded images without impeding the activity of the observer, and that is readily observable by all observers.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.